


tweet tweet

by annaofcleves



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Twitter AU, idk how to tag sorry y'all, nonbinary cathy parr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaofcleves/pseuds/annaofcleves
Summary: dead tudor queens gain access to twitter
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard/Anna of Cleves
Comments: 38
Kudos: 286





	1. the first one

**Author's Note:**

> me ?? actually writing ?? unheard of !!  
> this formatting probably wouldnt work on tumblr so im posting it here instead (might post my other stuff here too at some point idk, im not entirely sure i posted it right but)
> 
> i still dont understand twitter but it seemed fun so here y'all go

divorced @catalinadearagon  
i can’t believe people out there still believe the earth is flat

beheaded @greensleevesboleyn  
I DIDN’T DIE FOR THIS GUYS

anne of cleves stan @tudorswereprobablygay  
lmao these rp accounts are great

beheaded two: electric boogaloo @katherinehoward  
ahh yes… rp accounts... we aren’t the dead tudor queens come back to life or anything...

divorced two: electric boogaloo @queenofthecastle  
no, that would be stupid...

survived @thesurvivor  
we ARE the dead tudor queens come back to life and we just made a musical buy tickets or something guys

anne of cleves stan @tudorswereprobablygay  
im sorry what.

-

WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THE TUDORS ARE BACK @tudorswereprobablygay  
GUYS WE COULD GET AN ANSWER TO MY USERNAME NOW

bee @buzzbuzzbitch  
WE COULD OMG OMG @catalinadearagon @greensleevesboleyn @janethequeen @queenofthecastle @katherinehoward @thesurvivor the real question we’ve all been waiting for : did tudors is gay?

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn  
fuck yeah we do  
[image: a selfie of anne boleyn kissing catherine parr on the cheek, with katherine howard and anna of cleves throwing peace signs from where howard is sat on cleves’ lap behind them]

WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THE TUDORS ARE BACK @tudorswereprobablygay  
I’M GONNA CRY

WE’RE GOING FOR A NAME CHANGE GUYS @tudorsweregay  
honestly the iconic jumped out of that photo

kitkat @katherinehoward  
uwu

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
babe no

kitkat @katherinehoward  
fight me honey

WE’RE GOING FOR A NAME CHANGE GUYS @tudorsweregay  
we stan cleves/howard so much

Jane Seymour @janethequeen  
They’re very cute.

kitkat @katherinehoward  
thanks mum

no homo but @allthehomo  
I’m so used to giving and now I get to recieve

full homo @butnohomo  
@allthehomo shut up you’ve never given anyone anything

no homo but @allthehomo  
@butnohomo LET ME LIVE

full homo @butnohomo  
@allthehomo no

-

catherine @catalinadearagon  
anne boleyn is a little bitch

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn  
yeah i am :(

catherine @catalinadearagon  
@greensleevesboleyn NOPE ONLY I GET TO INSULT YOU

kitkat @katherinehoward  
what about me?

catherine @catalinadearagon  
@katherinehoward ONLY ON SUNDAYS AND BANK HOLIDAYS

kitkat @katherinehoward  
:(

-

cleves/howard stan @tudorsweregay  
y’all I actually saw the queens’ show and it’s so good but also… katherine howard defence squad rise up

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
I HEARD KITTY DEFENCE SQUAD I’M HERE

cleves/howard stan @tudorsweregay  
ms cleves ma’am you deserve the world

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
hell yeah i do 

bee @buzzbuzzbitch  
valid as fuck to be honest

-

catherine @catalinadearagon  
jane seymour is a lying bastard who promised me pancakes and force-fed us all vegetables

catherine @catalinadearagon  
WHO PUTS BROCCOLI IN PANCAKES

-

Jane Seymour @janethequeen  
Pro-tip: when none of your children will eat their vegetables, put them inside pancakes to trick them into eating them anyway.

cleves/howard stan @tudorsweregay  
life hacks

not actually @anneboleyn  
AJHSGDIWEBSFAUDYQWGK

catherine @catalinadearagon  
@janethequeen HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CHILD THIS IS SO RUDE? I’M OLDER THAN YOU! AND MORE RESPONSIBLE!

Jane Seymour @janethequeen  
@catalinadearagon How are you more responsible than I am?

catherine @catalinadearagon  
@janethequeen WHICH ONE OF US TRIED TO TEAR OUT KITTY’S PONYTAIL IN REHEARSALS???? COS IT WASN’T ME!!!!!

Jane Seymour @janethequeen  
@catalinadearagon Which one of us gets into a fight with Anne every three seconds?

catherine @catalinadearagon  
@janethequeen anne’s a special case she deserves everything she gets. what did kitty ever do to you except love you?

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
guys im clearly most responsible go home

catherine @catalinadearagon  
@thesurvivor YOU’RE D A T I N G ANNE

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
@catalinadearagon and what about it?  
[image: cathy holding up a middle finger at the camera, with anne draped across her eating cookies]

-

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
y’all stanning katanna like @greensleevesboleyn and i aren’t infinitely cuter is literally homophobia

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
a) say that to my face you coward, b) WE’RE BOTH GAY AND NEITHER OF YOU ARE SO WHAT.

not actually @anneboleyn  
parrlyn rights baby

cleves/howard stan @tudorsweregay  
katanNA?? KATANNA?? WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THERE WAS A SHIP NAME??

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
also : the cutest couple ever  
[image: kat and anna holding hands while being overrun by puppies at a shelter]

not actually @anneboleyn  
@tudorsweregay literally what are you on about  
[image: cathy and anne laughing together at a press event in matching outfits; cathy has one arm wrapped around anne]

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
@anneboleyn sorry i can’t hear you over how cute they are  
[video: anna bridal carrying kat and running away from catherine, who's dual wielding water guns. she hits anna, who dramatically falls down and begs kat (“my liege”) to continue on without her; kat lays down next to her and swears she will never leave her “truest knight”, before they both dissolve into giggles]

not actually @anneboleyn  
@tudorsweregay can’t even comprehend how wrong you are, LOOK AT THEM!  
[video: a tired cathy connecting anne’s freckles to make constellations while anne sleeps]

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
@anneboleyn yknow what parrlyn could never  
[image: kat cutting anna's hair while the latter smiles]

not actually @anneboleyn  
@tudorsweregay KATANNA COULD NEVER  
[image: cathy reading a book while anne brushes her hair out for her]

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
@anneboleyn even if you were right we have this whole goddess so  
[four photos of kat, two taken during the show and two candids of her at the park]

kitkat @katherinehoward  
i’m not sure what’s going on but @tudorsweregay thank you love!!

bee @buzzbuzzbitch  
i was on team parrlyn until the katanna video but now im torn…

-

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
@katherinehoward we cute  
[image: anna lifting up kat so kat can kiss her forehead]

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn  
you guys have no idea how long this took to take

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn  
THIRTY SEVEN MINUTES 

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn  
very cute though @katherinehoward i think she’s a keeper

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
ffinally, i have the Cousin Stamp Of Approval 

kitkat @katherinehoward  
@queenofthecastle ffinally 

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
@katherinehoward thanks babe, love you too


	2. tweet tweet 2: electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dead tudor queens spend more time on twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mamma mia here we go again

kitkat @katherinehoward  
hi my name is katherine dark’ness dementia raven howard 

kitkat @katherinehoward   
i have long yellow gold hair with pink streaks and tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like vicki manser (if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
WTF WHO SHOWED KITTY MY IMMORTAL 

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   
@queenofthecastle i think its an incredible and influential piece of writing that everyone should have the joy of reading at some point in their short, miserable little lives 

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
@greensleevesboleyn WTF DISOWNED WHY WOULD YOU SHOW HER IT

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   
@queenofthecastle anna babes i wish id done it, but i cant take credit for this. whoever can is a genius though 

catherine @catalinadearagon   
@queenofthecastle @greensleevesboleyn You called?

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor   
@catalinadearagon I've literally never been prouder to know you

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   
@thesurvivor CATHY SWEETHEART THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
WHAT IS GOING O N

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
HOW DOES C A T H E R I N E KNOW MY IMMORTAL 

catherine @catalinadearagon   
@queenofthecastle i do have internet connection, you know

-

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
Can't Believe Anne Only Loves Me For My Pride In Knowing Catherine

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   
BABE I SAID I WAS SORRY PLEASE STOP TYPING LIKE THAT

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor   
Sorry I Can't Hear You @greensleevesboleyn

Jane Seymour @janethequeen  
I’m not sure what's going on here, but Anne I’m sure you've done something wrong!

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   
@janethequeen r u d e ! i am a paragon of virtue! ive never done anything wrong in my whole entire life and its rude of you to suggest otherwise!

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor   
@janethequeen She Has, And Im Very Upset About It 

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   
@thesurvivor cathy, babe, light of my life, the brightest star in the sky, a goddess amongst mortals, PLEASE stop typing like that

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor   
@greensleevesboleyn No.

bee @buzzbuzzbitch   
brb, just gonna DIE over how cute they are

-

Jane Seymour @janethequeen   
Being a single mum of five tips: they all owe you wine. It's their price for existing.

catherine @catalinadearagon  
LITERALLY WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU I'M NOT YOUR CHILD 

Jane Seymour @janethequeen   
@catalinadearagon Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of the wine you owe me.

Jane Seymour @janethequeen   
@thesurvivor Did I do it right?

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor   
@janethequeen *wipes tear from eye* Yes. I’m So Proud.

-

catherine @catalinadearagon   
attention all

catherine @catalinadearagon   
jane seymour is dead to me

Jane Seymour @janethequeen   
It's not my fault you fell for the broccoli pancakes again! If you ate your vegetables on your own, I wouldn't have to make you!

not actually @anneboleyn   
oh my god im deceased 

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   
@janethequeen catherine says to tell you shut up 

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor   
@greensleevesboleyn Stay Out Of It Anne. This Is Not Your Fight 

-

kitkat @katherinehoward   
anne boleyn singing auld lang syne and heelying while hyper is something that can really be so personal  
[video: anne boleyn heelying and singing. she hits every note and then crashes into a tree]

-

bee @buzzbuzzbitch   
what if i impulsively bought tickets to the queens show

bee @buzzbuzzbitch   
i can't really afford this but i love them

not actually @anneboleyn   
is this : every six stan ever

kitkat @katherinehoward   
wait please don't spend all your money on us !! buy food !! food is good !!

bee @buzzbuzzbitch   
@katherinehoward what if i did both

kitkat @katherinehoward   
both is good !!

-

catherine @catalinadearagon   
wait people out there actually like pineapple on pizza

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle   
godless heathens 

-

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle   
PINEAPPLE PIZZA IS WRONG. AND SO IS BANANA PIZZA. STOP PUTTING FRUIT ON PIZZA. ITS. WRONG 

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle   
YOU DON'T EVEN GO HERE!!  
[image : different types of pizza badly photoshopped onto a group of people. there is a pineapple pizza off to the side]

katanna stan @tudorsweregay   
wow can't believe anna of cleves runs a pineapple pizza hate twitter 

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   
@tudorsweregay I can its all she talks about 

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle   
@greensleevesboleyn you just don't understand the true evils of this time

-

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   
anna, entering the 21st century: *sidesteps cool stuff* what the hell is on this pizza   
[image: a pineapple pizza]

-

not actually @anneboleyn   
hey @katherinehoward spill the tea about your fellow queens!

kitkat @katherinehoward   
why would i do that i love them 

kitkat @katherinehoward   
actually never mind did you know that catherine of aragon can't roll her rs 

nice neck by the way @stansix   
that was a very quick change of heart lol

kitkat @katherinehoward   
they're all snakes and ate my cookies they deserve everything thats coming to them

kitkat @katherinehoward   
anne boleyns favourite colour is yellow and shes a big softie 

kitkat @katherinehoward   
jane seymour locked herself in a kitchen for four hours once and she cant even cook

kitkat @katherinehoward   
anna of cleves is the love of my life and the best person ever

kitkat @katherinehoward   
catherine parr writes harry potter fanfiction but she's ashamed to tell anyone

katanna stan @tudorsweregay   
OH MY GOD THESE ARE GOLDEN

bee @buzzbuzzbitch   
SOMEONE DROP ME THE LINK TO PARRS FANFICS 

-

nice neck by the way @stansix   
@ six queens GUYS WHAT ARE YOU HOGWARTS HOUSES 

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor   
Ravenclaw 

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   
slytherin 

catherine @catalinadearagon   
hufflepuff or gryffindor , im not sure which

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle   
hufflepuff as well

Jane Seymour @janethequeen   
I don't know what this means, but Anna says I am a “griffin door”?

kitkat @katherinehoward   
well, i think im a hufflepuff but the sorting quizzes all say gryffindor so

nice neck by the way @stansix   
thank you for your service in providing us with this information 

Jane Seymour @janethequeen   
@stansix No problem?

-

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn   
no one tell anna but hawaiian pizza slaps


	3. the third one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dead tudor queens are on twitter again

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn  
cathy go to sleep challenge

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
You’re Not My Mum Anne, You Can’t Tell Me What To Do

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn  
@thesurvivor if you love me go to sleep

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
Guess I Don't Love @GreenSleevesBoleyn Anymore. Simply Tragic

-

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn  
now accepting applications for a new s/o. requirements: don’t be @thesurvivor

-

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn  
why did i get more than a thousand s/o applications guys have u ever heard of a Joke

-

kitkat @katherinehoward  
queendom!! tell cathy to go to sleep!! its been 4 days!! this isnt healthy!! and we’re almost out of coffee!! they drank it all!!

nice neck by the way @stansix  
@thesurvivor go to sleep

bee @buzzbuzzbitch  
@thesurvivor GO TO SLEEP

not actually @anneboleyn  
@thesurvivor!! sleep!!

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
@thesurvivor go! to! sleep!

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
I Will Not.

-

catherine @catalinadearagon  
attention all : until further notice, cathy will not be available for any discussions  
[image: cathy parr curled up in a ball on the floor, using nine different dictionaries as a pillow and a world map as a blanket]

catherine @catalinadearagon  
also i took their phone  
[image: catherine of aragon doing a peace sign, with cathy’s strange sleeping position still visible]

-

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
catherine and kitty referring to cathy by they [eyes emoji]

bee @buzzbuzzbitch  
omg I hadn’t noticed that!

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
@buzzbuzzbitch Nonbinary rights mayhaps?

not actually @anneboleyn  
Hey guys… maybe don’t speculate on people’s genders? Those are real people and they might not be comfortable with it.

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
@anneboleyn you’re right, sorry if i upset anyone witj this!

bee @buzzbuzzbitch  
What @tudorsweregay said! (also. witj)

-

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
imagine being straight lmao

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
couldnt be me im a kool cid

-

kitkat @katherinehoward  
sometimes you really want to punch your girlfriend. And when she’s calling herself a ‘kool cid’, that’s completely and utterly justified

-

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
I Spent A Lot Of Time Debating How To Do This And It Was Quite Hard But I Think This Is The Best Way For Me.

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
Please Don’t Be Mean To Me, I’m Sensitive

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
Hi My Name Is Cathy Parr And I’m Nonbinary

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
If You Could All Use They/Them Pronouns For Me, I’d Really Appreciate It

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
Thank You

-

not actually @anneboleyn  
oh no, looks like i spilled my love and affection for cathy parr everywhere. oh no.

bee @buzzbuzzbitch  
Tragic.

-

nice neck by the way @stansix  
The sheer power of nonbinary royalty? Unrivalled

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
djhdgwsjg imagine being the poor historian who has to correct all the official documents from Way Back When and stuff

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
Rip To Them, I Guess

-

kitkat @katherinehoward  
hey i love anna of cleves

kitkat @katherinehoward  
@queenofthecastle remember that you deserve anything and also everything

-

catherine @catalinadearagon  
Jane Seymour is a rat no I don’t take criticism

-

bee @buzzbuzzbitch  
Please tell me catherine of aragon fell for the broccoli pancakes Again.

catherine @catalinadearagon  
>:(

-

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
Just found out anne thinks pineapple pizza ‘slaps’. I am now accepting applications for a new cousin in law.

Catherine @catalinadearagon  
couSIN-IN-LAW?????

catherine @catalinadearagon  
YOU AND KAT ARE MARRIED?? SINCE WHEN ARE YOU two MARRIED?? WHAT DID I MISS? WHY WASN’T I INVITED?????

catherine @catalinadearagon  
ANNA

catherine @catalinadearagon  
ANNA STOP IGNORING ME

catherine @catalinadearagon  
THIS IS SO RUDE.

-

bee @buzzbuzzbitch  
wait did katanna legitimately get married or

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
I DONT KNOW BUT I WISH I DID

-

nice neck by the way @stansix  
@katherinehoward please ms howard did the marriage happen

kitkat @katherinehoward  
ms cleves legally 

nice neck by the way @stansix  
OH MY G O D

-

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn  
was anybody gonna tell me my cousin eloped w her gf or

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
or

-

Jane Seymour @janethequeen  
@KatherineHoward I’m very happy for you and Anna, but I do wish you'd have told us all. Also please come home.

kitkat @katherinehoward  
no can do we're on our honeymoon  
[image : katherine and anna lying on a beach]

-

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
katanna eloping is my rights

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn  
it's not mine though 

all my love, cathy @thesurvivor  
Yeah! I Wanted To Be There At The Wedding! And Eat The Cake!

-

not actually @anneboleyn  
today was a wild day for six stans

not actually @anneboleyn  
I mean, katanna admit to having eloped and are literally on their honeymoon as we speak, cathy parr is nb, catherine is a fool who fell for broccoli pancakes for the third time now, cathy has awful sleeping habits and we got soft photos of them sleeping weirdly,

-

Jane Seymour @janethequeen  
How to make sure your child goes to sleep

Jane Seymour @janethequeen  
This isn’t Google.

-

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
katherine howard, love of my entire life, go to sleep challenge

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
this is so weird because normally cathy and their awful sleeping habits are the problem, but today it’s kitty

-

kitkat @katherinehoward  
‘anti-vax’ more like anti-letting your child live

kitkat @katherinehoward  
vaccinate [clap emoji] your [clap emoji] kids

kitkat @katherinehoward  
flu! Big problem in our time! could be less of a problem now but no, debhorhah thinks science is gonna give her child autism!

kitkat @katherinehoward  
Also SO WHAT if ur child is autistic. why on earth would you rather have a dead kid than an autistic one (not that autism comes through vaccines thats just a dumb ole lie)

kitkat @katherinehoward  
AND! people who can’t get vaccinated lose herd immunity and could get sick because people around them aren’t immunised! bad! vaccinate children!

kitkat @katherinehoward  
now if you’ll excuse me i’m going to cry myself to sleep

-

bee @buzzbuzzbitch  
kat howard went off and she’s one hundred billion kajillion percent right

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
she’s so valid why on earth do people risk everyone else’s lives based on a scientifically proved lie

katanna stan @tudorsweregay  
Vaccination is here to help! Let it!

-

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
Wait some people don’t vaccinate their kids?

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
Disgusting. Be a kool cid like me and get immunised!

-

a n n e @greensleevesboleyn  
sleep deprived kitty is valid but she’s more valid when she actually sleeps (hint hint)

-

catherine @catalinadearagon  
god has forsaken me i require cuddles

kitkat @katherinehoward  
@queenofthecastle adn i our on our way back now !!!!!

catherine @catalinadearagon  
y’all’re really flying back to england for me huh??

anna von kleve @queenofthecastle  
no we were already booked to comeback today

catherine @catalinadearagon  
>:(

-

Jane Seymour @janethequeen  
Does anybody know how I can make them stop?  
[video: katherine, anne, anna and catherine dancing around jane, singing ‘you are my mum! you’re my mum! boogie woogie woogie!’ repetitively. cathy is lying down on the floor wheezing]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its me again. this is pure self indulgence but anyway. thanks so much for 100 kudos !!!!!!!!!!!!! this is just a lil thing i do for fun sometimes so thank u all sm !!!!!!
> 
> (come say hi or something on tumblr im @vidyamakan and i'm mostly just a dumbass)


End file.
